yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie made by Iamnater1225. It is a prequel movie to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night Alicorn filly and the Daughter of Princess Luna is planning her new adventure, And she brings her friends with her. Princess Solarna, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Prince Jeremiah, Prince Sunlight, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly. Soon, Yuna gets her own train, The Night Express. Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Hades and an evil ghost engine named Wally. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins The story begins with the past memories of Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper becoming close friends, Going to their own adventures with her friends, Then, Equestria was saved. Yuna became a great legend. Dusty and Ishani had a very strong romantic relationship ever since then. One day, Yuna got an A+ at her history lesson in school. After the school, Yuna and each of her friends had close friends. An Evil Dark Purpose Meanwhile, the Nightmare Family, Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie and Hades came up with a wicked dark purpose. An evil demonic ghost engine Sodor has ever known, Wally seeks terror to the entire universe. Meanwhile at night, Percy and Daffodil was puffing home and taking a short cut after hard day's work. Then, he heard a whistle (followed by a voice echoing in the darkness). Percy was confused from hearing the unusual voice and whistle, So he stopped and looked around an old crossing. As Percy about to cross the old crossing, He, his crew and Daffodil gasped in terror as they stepped a little closer and saw Wally while Percy shut his eyes tight as the ghost engine was heading towards him. As Percy opened his eyes and Daffodil and the crew looked out each side of the cab, The Driver and Fireman saw no one was there and wonders something silver. Percy's driver explains to Percy and Daffodil about that he told Percy about years ago, that he told him about the made up story on TV. But, the Driver says that the story and the Ghost Train were real after all. Percy and Daffodil made it back to their house while Rosie was busy and Percy's crew went home. While Percy felt frightened that he and his crew saw Wally, Daffodil was puzzled and she wanted to figure out who the engine is. The Surprise for Yuna The next day, Yuna was thinking of starting her adventure with her friends. Then, Daffodil comes in and tells her about what she and her father saw last night. Before she could answer, The Royal Sisters and King Solar Flare showed up and said that her parents had a surprise for her. At the train station, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia brought out Yuna's very own train, The Night Express. Yuna gives thanks her mother, aunt and grandfather for the Night Express. Just then, She had an idea. The foals agreed to have their own train trip together. While Daffodil went to a library to find out who the ghost engine (that she and Percy saw last night) is. Unknown to the foals and their friends, Wally (in his shadow form) was watching them. The New Journey begins Later that night while the foals and their friends packed for their Journey, Percy was telling Yuna that a ghost engine is on the move. Then, Daffodil came back from the library and tells her friends about the ghost engine. Daffodil explains that while she and her godmother Sylvia Marpole were looking for the documents about past accidents and incidents they stumbles upon a story that wasn't been told. The story is about an engine who had a tragic accident on a cliff. The event happens a long time ago way before Sodor was full of engines. In the story, A train was pushed around by the freight cars and tried to stop. But, his brakes were not strong enough. The silver engine fell off a cliff (where the viaduct was build years later) and was never found again. Years later, It's ghost keeps haunting intruders who would dare come crossing it. Daffodil and Percy's driver saw it but they better look and saw the ghost engine's face, The face has a lot of wrinkles on it. Daffodil told that the engine has a number 1, Six small wheels, Painted silver and his name is Wally. Feeling shocked, Edmond says that Wally the ghost engine who looks just like Thomas. Just then, The foals and their friends climb onboard the Night Express, Wave goodbye to their families and the new journey has begun. The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose On the Night Express, the foals had meatball sandwiches, donuts, grapes, burritos, burgers, ???? and ???? . It was bedtime, the foals brushed their teeth with their favorite toothpastes: , , , , , , , , , . Yuna told the foals that . Snowdrop told about how she became a Princess after . Edmond told that how Thomas got his branchline after he had helped James out of a nasty accident. Josephine says that Edward helped Gordon up the hill. Judy told that Henry won't came out of the tunnel because he was afraid of rain. Roger told that Thomas got tricked by Gordon by . Daffodil told that the foals about the driver told Percy about he saw the ghost train story on TV but , that night, Percy accidentally crashed into a cart full of lime, and then . But now, Percy's driver's ghost train was real because . After bedtime stories, . Wally . That night, Yuna has a bad nightmare about she saw . Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook Emerald vs Ursula/Prince Edmond vs Jafar Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon from happening Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone Equestria and the other worlds are saved again The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Trivia *This is when Princess Yuna's adventure with her friends really begins. Songs and Music Score #Opening - ???? #Music Score - ???? (when Percy encounters Wally) #???? #Music Score - Burying the Hatchling (from Jurassic World; when Yuna's nightmare about Wally and the ghost of Clinchfield 311 begins) #???? #???? #???? (when the film ends) Scenes #The Movie begins #An Evil Dark Purpose #The Surprise for Yuna #The New Journey begins #The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose #Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends #Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends #The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help #Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook #Emerald vs Ursula/Prince Edmond vs Jafar #Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades #The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon from happening #Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone #Equestria and the other worlds are saved again #The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Links # Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Movies